Stolen
by LeahxChristine
Summary: Amu, stolen at a young age by her childhood friend. Ikuto, regret fill his mind for stealing the one he loves most. I suck at summaries, the story is much better. Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Yuki: Ok, so I own nothing, please enjoy!

Oh, yeah, to all you people who know Phoenixangel5. That is meh! I changed my pen name and figured I should announce this! So please read Yuki Chidarake's Stories!

-Amu's Pov-

It's a cycle.

I get up, get dressed, and eat. All with his unwanted help. Then I sit down and play the piano. The same song, over and over. The nameless and wordless song. The song he tells me to play. The song that I play until I'm told to stop. Then I am locked into the room he gave me. I stay in the empty room until I am fed. After I eat I am told to clean the house. The windowless house. The house with only one door, the one door I am unable to see. The door he hides because he believes I will run. But I wouldn't run, because he would just catch me.

I clean, then am locked up again. I am givin a book, and told to read. I read until dark, then go to bed, knowing the next day will be the same. It will always be the same.

On Sunday, we will go to church. I know this because we go every Sunday. He will give me a white dress to wear. Then he will fix my hair with a white clip that pins it back. He will give me white shoes, and a white blindfold. He will put the shoes on my feet and the blindfold over my eyes. Then he will lead me through the unseen door away from the windowless house. When we are far away, he will remove the blindfold, and we will walk to the church. He always holds my hand. I wish he wouldn't. I would not run, and yet he holds on.

When we get to the church, the pastor greets us. Then we will walk inside. We will sit down, and I will stare blankly towards the front while the pastor begins preaching.

I once asked you why we go to church. You looked down at me coldly and said, "Because it is socially accepted." That is the reason you gave me, but I don't think that is the case. Do you regret what you have done to me? Do you regret taking me? Do you regret it, Ikuto?

It's a cycle. Never Broken.

-Ikuto's Pov-

I'm sorry.

I never regreted taking her. Never, for the most part. Sometimes I will regret. On Sunday, I always start to regret. Church is not good for a soul such a mine. I would stop going, but she would realize something was wrong with me. She'd relize I sometimes regret what I did, and that might give her hope. Hope leads to action, and action is one thing I do not need. Action may cause her to try to escape, and if she did, what would I do then? I need her to stay. I need her to stay for reasons no mear person could understand. So, for now, I will continue this facade of perfection. I will continue it for my sake.

She will continue to believe nothing is wrong. Nothing is ever wrong. Nothing will ever be wrong. Yet, what I'm doing to her is wrong. I took her for my own reasons. Wrong. Everything's wrong. Nothing is perfect, nothing is right. But, for her and for myself, she will continue to believe nothing is wrong. With me, anyway.

I'm sorry, Amu.

-Amu's Pov-

The Room.

The one room in the house I am not allowed in. Ikuto's room. I have no idea what's inside. I only know of one thing inside. His violin. I know because, sometimes, when I am cleaning, I will stand outside his door and listen to him play. He plays the same song, over and over, the same song I am told to play every day on my piano. I wonder, what does this song mean? Is it something important? Something from the past maybe? I-I feel as if I should remember. M-my head hurts. I look around, everythings fading. Then, nothing.

The Room. Then Darkness.

F:L:A:S:H:B:A:C:K:

"Ikuto-chan!"

"Oi! Amu, what's up?"

"Will you play with me?"

"..."

"Please?"

"...Ok fine"

"Yay!"

"What do you wanna play?"

"Tag!"

*Squeals of laughter*

E:N:D::O:F::F:L:A:S:H:B:A:C:K:


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki: Yay! Second chapter finally!

Amu: Finally, you took forever.

Yuki: Well, I had two HUGE projects due that were worth like, half of my grade this grading period.

Ikuto: No excuses! You're just lazy!

Amu: I-Ikuto! It's not her fault.

Yuki: That's right! Blame my teachers!

Ikuto: No, it's still your fault!

Yuki: FORGET IT! Amu, sweetie, could you please say the disclaimer? *Grabs knife and

chases Ikuto*

Ikuto: Nooo!1 Stay away!

Amu: Yuki does not own anything, except the giant knife she's chasing Ikuto with.

Yuki: Oh yeah! I was asked how old Amu and Ikuto are. It took me 20mins. of pacing to decide, but I finally decided that Ikuto is 18 and Amu is 15. Thanks for asking bma925!

-Normal Pov-

"...Amu, Amu wake up." Ikuto said softly. Amu's eyes fluttered open, "I-Ikuto?"

"Thank Goodness!" Ikuto thought, but instead said, "What happened?" Amu cringed away from his cold, emotionless voice, but said, "I-I remembered something."

"What?" Ikuto exclaimed, "What did you remember?"

Amu didn't know what to say. Ikuto seem so...angry. "It was short, you and I were playing tag." She finally said.

"You're lying", Ikuto said. "I-I'm telling the truth!" Amu stuttered out. "YOU"RE LYING! Ikuto said. "I"M NOT!" Amu yelled. Ikuto was startled. Amu was usually obedient and never spoke out. He had made sure of that a long time ago. "You little...!" Ikuto hissed, and suddenly slapped her across the face. Hard. Amu fell to the ground, tears springing up in her eyes. He regretted it instantly. He longed to run up next to her, to tell her sorry he was, to hold her and tell her everything was alright, but of course, he didn't. "Go to your room," he said, " Stay there until you decide to tell me the truth." He stalked away to his room, leaving Amu to cry alone.

-Ikuto's Pov-

What am I? Stupid? How could I have done that to her, she's going to hate me forever! But, no, she already probably does. It's not her fault she remembered, the trance must be wearing off. What am I going to do if it does?

-Amu's pov-

I was telling the truth. He knows I was. He's just upset because the spell is wearing off. I don't think he wants me to know about my past. Before, whenever I asked him about it, he would just ignore me. Or he would say" It's better you don't know." I wonder if it really is better I don't know. What could be so important that he put a spell on me so I wouldn't remember it?

I know he was nice, and that I was completely in love with him. I know because I found the diary. My diary that I had kept everything in. The one that Ikuto had taken before my memories were erased.

I had found the diary hidden in a small cabinet. It had my name on it, so I began reading it. It had only had a few things in it. All of them were about Ikuto.

I wonder if I'm still in love with him. I wouldn't know. I can't remember what love feels like.

-Ikuto's POV-

Amu? I said walking into her room. She looked up at me, but said nothing. "I'm going out for a bit," I told her, "Stay in your room until I get back." She nodded and turned away. I walked out the door, but stopped. I can't believe I'm doing this, but I can't stand it when she's upset. "And Amu," she turned back around, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you. You forgive me, right?" She nodded, a shocked expression on her beautiful face. "Good," I said, and left the room. Shutting the door behind me.

-Amu's POV-

H-He apologized. I didn't know he even could. I had never heard him apologize before, especially to me.

Why now? Was it because he hit me? He's done worse than that to me before, so why this? Something's changing about him, I can tell. Is he starting to become like how he was before. From what I've read in the diary he's acting more like he was.

I picked up the diary, looking to see if I could find anything else, to see if it would spark a memory. There is one page in the diary I can't read, the words are blurred as if water was poured on it. The water looks more like tears. Some words are visible. Every few I can make out.

My ...,

If only ... .how ... you ... world ... the ... light ... nothing. I'm ... things ... never ... same.

don't ... left ... one day ... this. Forgive ... what... done.

Forever,

...

Even though I can't read it, it brings tears to my eyes. I can never figure out why.

-Ikuto's POV-

Wow! Her face... I've never seen her look so surprised. Haha. I looked over to see random people staring at me as I laughed. I looked at them menacingly, and they walked away quickly.

As I walked towards my destination, I replayed that face over and over in my head,.

Yuki: DONE!

Amu: W-wow, Ikuto has sort of a stalkerish personallity...

Ikuto: HEY!

Yuki: Ikuto, Shup up. *holds up THE KNIFE*

Ikuto: Y-Yes Ma'am.

Amu: He's learned well.

Yuki: Yes he has. R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki: dadadada! It's he~re. Ikuto won't talk too me though, 'cause I took so long writing this... :(

Ikuto: ...

Amu: *sigh*

Yuki: So Amu is going to do the disclaimer!

Amu: Whaa?

Yuki: You heard me.

Amu: Feh...Yuki doesn't own us. She never has, and she never will.

Yuki: Harsh.

Ikuto: You deserve it.

Yuki/Amu: He talked!

Amu's POV-

Ikuto came back. He stayed out a really long time. It's strange; he usually comes back before I go to bed. But, at around eleven o'clock, I heard a door slam and then Ikuto came into my room to check if I was asleep. He must not have noticed I was still awake, because he left soon after, and then went into his room. I wonder where he was before.

-Ikuto's POV-

Those stupid girls, going and dragging me to that party. They must have been drunk. I'm on my way home and the next thing I know those two are all over me, begging me to come to some party. Who were they anyway? I can't believe I let them drag me there. Amu was probably wondering where I was.

-Normal POV-

The next morning, as Amu was just waking up. Ikuto came into her room. "Hurry up and get dressed," he said. "We're going out somewhere." Amu was surprised, he usually didn't' let her out of the house unless it was for church. She had no clue why he was letting her out, but she wasn't going to miss this opportunity for some extra sunlight. So she nodded and Ikuto shut the door. As she was about to change, Ikuto came back with a shopping bag and said, "Oh yeah. I bought you these. Wear them today." Amu nodded again and took the bag. Ikuto shut the door, and Amu dumped out the contents of the bag. Inside there were clothes. She quickly put them on and looked in the mirror. She now had on a black and red striped shirt that had sleeves that came down to her elbows, a plain, black mini skirt, red leggings, and black Mary Janes. In her hair there was a red X-clip that held her bangs back. Amu was really surprised now. First he had apologized to her, and now he had bought new clothes. "Maybe he really is changing," Amu thought.

Amu walked out into the living room, where Ikuto was waiting. "I-I'm ready." she said. Ikuto turned around to look at her, and if Amu hadn't known any better, she thought she detected a faint blush appear on his face. "Ok, let's go," Ikuto said. "Where are we going?" Amu wondered aloud. "You'll see." Ikuto replied with a smirk. Ikuto then walked over to one of the walls, and removed a part of it. Behind the wall was a door. "Ikuto, aren't you going to blindfold me?" Amu asked. Ikuto usually blindfolded Amu before they left so she wouldn't see where this door was. "Nah," Ikuto replied, "I'm sure by now you've learned not to run away. I trust you."

-Amu's POV-

H-he trusts me? That's new for him, but I shouldn't be complaining. When we walked outside, I turned around to see what the house looked like. It was really plain. It had white walls and a brown door. The only thing was that it had windows, I was sure our house didn't have windows. When I looked more closely I could see that the windows were fake. They looked like windows, but I could tell that the inside was painted; it wasn't really what our house looked like. I turned to Ikuto, who was looking at me. He smirked and said, "So you noticed the windows, huh? Of course I had to paint them there. A windowless house is pretty suspicious to most people. I nodded in agreement. Ikuto then took my hand and started leading me somewhere. I usually hate it when he holds my hand, but, now, for some reason, I don't mind anymore.

-Ikuto's POV-

God, she looks way too cute in that outfit. Maybe I should have picked something different. I mean, we are going to a park; someone's bound to hit on her. Better keep my guard up; I don't want anyone trying to take her. She is mine, after all.

Yuki: annnd...DONE!

Ikuto: It's too short.

Yuki: I know...*cries* I'll try to make it longer next time...

Ikuto: Yeah, yeah.

Yuki: *cries*

Amu: please R&R!


End file.
